


Emergency Contact

by Luciferous_Lampadomancy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, M/M, Modern AU, Post-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous_Lampadomancy/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: Fenris has forgotten that he still has Anders as his emergency contact, but it turns out to be a good thing once he comes to in the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh my first Fenders fic, i cant tell you how much these two have taken over my life, please go easy on me xD

“Bloody hell-” The barely coherent grumble came from the mass of blankets on the bed. He couldn’t have been asleep for more the two hours after coming home at 4am, and already his phone was ringing. A mass of blonde hair that fell out of his bun when he collapsed into the bed now hung in his face as he emerged, squinting at the dawn light filtering in through the curtained window, “Who the hell is calling me at this hour?”

Grabbing the phone, Anders recognizes the number as the hospital, and he immediately frowns, assuming he was going to get called in to cover for a shift. He tries to make his voice professional and chipper, but the grogginess was obvious when he answered after the chirp that told him the line was connected, “Hello?”

The frown deepens immensely when the voice on the other line was most definitely _not_ his boss. It was one of the ER nurses who doubled as a receptionist, and she sounded too formal, too… wary for his liking, “Oh, it’s you Anders… I um, I’m afraid I have some bad news for you.”

“What do you mean Merrill?” Anders practically whispers, gut churning with dread already, “What’s going on?”

“I’m so sorry Anders, but it’s... it’s Fenris. He’s been in an accident-” Anders' heart sank the second he heard that name, but before Merrill could finish he was shooting out of bed again and cutting her off.

“What happened? How bad? What are his vitals? What’re his injuries? Where is he?” He was shooting questions faster than the flustered nurse could even dream of answering, and Anders knew it, but he couldn’t help himself, “Just-I’m on my way.”

“Anders wai-” Merrill was cut off by the click that ended the call and Anders hastily shoving the phone in his pocket. He’s pulling on the sweatshirt he grabbed, shivering on the short walk to his car in the snow. He was still in his scrubs, and as much as he loved those things, they did not insulate well, and the sweatshirt was in no way a winter coat.

“Fucking asshole-fucking getting in to an accident-fucking making me worry-” Anders was spewing a litany of curses that would shame even Isabela as he got into his car and drove off, speeding as much as he dared to get back to the hospital.

Hawke’s cheerful, albeit half yawned, greeting when Anders bumbled into the ER waiting room came grinding to a halt when he saw Anders’ frantic and worried eyes. The blonde went straight up to the double doors, grabbing the nurse that came out to show his ID and then practically beg to know where Fenris was.

“U-um Sir, I’m not sure-” The nurse tries to squeak out, recognizing a worried family member before a nurse.

“Anders, my name is Anders, just-Listen, I work here, I’m a nurse, I need to know where Fenris is.” He tries again, a bit more composed but still desperate.

“I’m sorry Anders but I don’t know.” The nurse tries again, gently placing their hands on his arms to try and calm him down.

“He has white hair, green eyes, about five-ten, with white tattoos all over his arms, hands, neck and chest, I /need/ to know.” Anders whispers, voice close to breaking, and he sees the flash of recognition in the other’s eyes, “At least tell me how bad he looked.”

“I, someone with short white hair came in on a stretcher… I couldn’t really tell much but from what I could see, he had some bandages around his head and on his cheek, and one of his legs was elevated. He was covered by a sheet though, so I don’t know what else.”

Anders could only nod as dread filled his chest, “Where was he taken? Into surgery?”

“Ah, I believe so, they didn’t seem very frantic though so I can only assume it wasn’t life threatening-listen Anders, how about you come with me and sit for a bit okay? There’s nothing you can do right now-holy hell you’re freezing, go sit down and I’ll get you a blanket-”

“It’s alright, I’ll take it from here.” Hawke’s deep voice came up from behind Anders, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him back into his warm chest, “Go back to work, I know him, it’s okay.” Hawke murmurs reassuringly, and the nurse rushes off, “What’s wrong Anders?”

“It’s Fenris, he’s been in an accident.” Anders rushes out, letting Hawke lead him to a chair and then grab his own coat from behind the receptionist desk to wrap Anders in it.

“Well I checked, and he is in surgery, but just as the nurse said, it’s not life threatening.” Hawke murmurs as he takes the seat beside the blonde, “But, I also checked and noticed you only just got off your eighteen-hour shift three hours ago, you need sleep.”

“But what if-” Anders tries to argue, only to get cut off by Hawke shaking his head.

“No buts, your worrying isn’t going to do anyone any good. I’ll let you know the second he gets out and the second you can go in to see him, but right now you need to sleep.”

“Anders!” The high-pitched squeak announces Merrill’s arrival in the room, and she scurries over quickly to him, “You came-”

“How is he?!” Anders snaps instantly, worry flaring once again only to get a small smile from Merrill.

“Fenris will be just fine Anders, you do not need to worry.”

“But what are his injuries?! What happened?!” Anders tries again, hating how everyone was just skirting around the questions, “I need to know!”

“Anders,” Hawke murmurs quietly, resting his arm over his shoulders again, “He’ll be fine, Fenris is tough.”

“His car got T-boned in an intersection, and he has some serious injuries, but nothing life threatening, Anders. He’ll be fine.” Merrill chips in, her voice much quieter until Hawke shoos her away to get back to work. Anders was silenced at her words though, mind flooded with what could’ve happened, what he could find when he sees Fenris, what Fenris will do when he finds Anders there...

“-ders… Anders!” Jerking back into reality at Hawke shaking his shoulders, he turns his haunted look into Hawke’s calm brown gaze, “Calm down, he’ll be okay. You need to sleep.”

“I’m not sure if I can.” Anders finally relents, and Hawke tuts quietly.

“At least try, close your eyes, lay down, and relax. I’ll wake you when I have any news.”

 

~

 

“Anders, hey, hey Anders.” Groaning softly, the blonde opens his eyes and blearily rubs at one of them. He’s in confused bliss for a moment before everything comes crashing down again and he remembers, sitting bolt upright again, “He’s out of surgery.”

Hawke’s words make Anders scramble to his feet, grabbing his arm and stabilizing himself, “Take me, I need to see him, bring me to his room, please.”

“It’s alright Anders, I’ll take you. He’s still asleep now but the anesthesia should wear off soon.”

“That’s fine, just please let me see him.” Anders is begging again at this point, and without another word, Hawke leads him through the doors and through the maze of halls until he stops just outside the door.

“Merill is in with him now, but she’ll move on soon. We won’t have to have another nurse in here if you’re there, hmm?” With that, and with a small knowing smile, Hawke opens the door to the room.

Stumbling forward, Anders quickly finds himself at Fenris’ bedside, his white hair a mess and slightly stained with blood, bandaging wrapped around his forehead with red pooled at his left temple. There's bandaging down his cheeks, jaw, and neck as well, which Merrill supplies that it was from the driver’s window shattering and the glass dealing minor cuts to his face. Fenris’ chest was covered by the blanket, but Merrill assured him that there was only the bruising of the seatbelt there. The main thing though, the reason he was in the surgery room, was that his left leg had a shattered fibula and broken tibia. They had to set both bones, and Fenris now had a massive white cast from his toes up to just under his knee.

“I told you, he’s tough.” Merrill murmurs as she pats Anders’ shoulder, “I’ll leave you be with him then, but, take it easy on him when he wakes up. It’s only been a month.” Merrill smiles sadly, but knowingly, and slips out the door.

With a quiet sigh, Anders maneuvers his way to sit in the chair by the bed, set at ease by the steady beep that told him Fenris’ heart was still beating strong and steady. _It’s okay, he’s okay, he’s safe…_ Anders’ body shudders as he lets himself relax finally, and he slips a hand delicately into Fenris’, lacing their fingers together. Frowning when he feels the coldness of metal, he looks down and finds the slim ring still firmly fastened around Fenris’ pinkie.

“You kept it…” He murmurs quietly, smiling in awe down at the simple little band. Anders almost expected Fenris to at least take it off, if not get rid of it completely after what happened. Anders’ other hand comes up, rubbing his thumb over the small band carefully, still smiling down at it.

“Of course I did…” The quiet, groggy, but deep voice makes Anders startle and look up, blinking owlishly up at Fenris. His eyes were only cracked open ever so slightly, “Anders? Is that you?” Anders can only stay silent as Fenris opens his eyes completely, answering his own question as he takes in Anders’ disheveled appearance, “You came…”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Anders whispers, hearing his voice crack slightly with emotion when he hears how surprised Fenris seemed that he would in fact come.

“I just… After what happened, no…” Fenris sighs quietly, and he looks down, and Anders watches as his eyes widen on their entwined hands, “I guess… I expected you to never want to see me again… after what I did to you.”

“Oh, Fen…” Anders whines quietly, squeezing the other’s hand tightly in his own, “I could never just abandon you… I… no…”

“But I hurt you.” Fenris murmurs, turning to look at him and seemingly waking up fully and becoming more coherent, “I… I said horrible things, I _ran_ from you… how could you ever forgive me?”

“Because I still love you Fenris.” Anders blurts, then blinks and ducks his head, biting his lip as he feels his chin tremble, “I got the call and I came immediately, I had to make sure you were alright.”

“You got the call? What do you mean?” Fenris murmurs in confusion, “I never called you…”

“You must’ve kept me as your emergency contact… I got the call from the hospital.” Anders murmurs quietly, still keeping his eyes down and away.

“Good.” Furrowing his brows, Anders could’ve sworn he heard that wrong, but then he feels Fenris’ hand tighten in his, and then turns to watch as his hand is brought up to Fenris’ lips and kissed gently, “If I were to wake up to anyone after an accident, I’m more than happy it was you.”

“But you, you said you-”

“No,” Fenris quiets his babbling with a shake of his head, “I was scared, and it is no excuse, but what I did and what I said to you was wrong, and I will not ask your forgiveness as I do not deserve it. But just know…” he pauses again and kisses Anders’s knuckles, “Just know that I was only scared of commitment, I was scared that you didn’t love me… Selfish I know, but I felt that it was best if I left… I know now that it was wrong and I would do anything to take back what I said and how I hurt you.”

“Fenris… what are you saying?” Anders whispers, unable to stop the gentle tears that he hastily wipes away with his free hand.

“I’m saying I was wrong, I’m saying that I love you, and I’m saying that for the past month my life has been hell and…” He pauses again, sighs, and reaches out to wipe a tear from Anders’ cheek, “Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you.”

Anders couldn’t help it any longer, too much emotion pent up and after hearing that, after the past month of loneliness, after the overwhelming worry and then relief, he couldn’t hold it back. In the next instant, he was on his feet, moving closer and laying a gentle hand on Fenris’ good cheek. Leaning down, he kisses him, soft and sweet, a silent promise of forgiveness.

“Does this mean...?” Fenris rumbles quietly against Anders’ lips, voice filled with hope.

“It means that I will be yours again, if you will have me.” Anders whispers breathlessly, leaning back to gently press his forehead to the other’s.

“Then I am yours.” Fenris murmurs, reaching up to pull Anders back down for another kiss.

In the doorway of the room, Hawke stands with a beaming smile, hand pressed over Merrill’s mouth to muffle her squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave some comments and or kudos, and you can find me on Tumblr and Instagram at Jaegerhugs ^-^ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
